This invention relates to a lighting apparatus, and more particularly, to a lighting apparatus suited to calm the mental or psychological state of users.
In recent years, people have come to pay more attention to their health, and accordingly, various health foods are put on sale in quantities, while many enjoy sports such as jogging, walking, etc.
The health foods and sports, however, are primarily intended to improve the physical condition of the body, and do not directly serve to calm the mental or psychological state. Namely, they do not have the effect of instantly easing mental or psychological stress or calming the state of mind.
It is said that listening to beautiful music or enjoying a fine view of nature is good for calming one's mental state. Beautiful music serves to calm the mind through the ear, and scenic beauty serves to calm one through the eye.
While beautiful music is relatively easily available at home, by using a stereophonic sound reproduction apparatus, it is not easy to enjoy a fine view of nature, because usually one must travel to a distant beauty spot to enjoy such scenic beauty, thus requiring much time and traveling expenses.